


too cute to fear

by the3rdbrother



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Connor, M/M, Texting, incredibly cute Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3rdbrother/pseuds/the3rdbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is away for a couple of days. Connor just misses him and they text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too cute to fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Zbyt uroczy by się bać](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026866) by [jacksbrokenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart/pseuds/jacksbrokenheart)



> update:  
> the lovely [jacksbrokenheart](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksbrokenheart) translated this fic into polish, so if any of you are interested, it's available [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6026866)
> 
> thank you, dear:)

 

 

 

new message from: Connor 

miss you baby

 

new message from: Ollie

miss you too 

 

new message from: Connor 

what are you doing right now?

 

new message from: Connor

Oliver?

 

new message from: Connor 

Oliver!!

 

new message from: Ollie

Connor, some of us have to do actual work! so shut up and let me try to focus, pls 

 

new message from: Connor

oh come on, just wanna make sure you're not getting bored and stuff

 

new message from: Ollie

seriously? 

 

new message from: Connor

any fun guys around?

 

new message from: Ollie

stop it right there connor! there is no one else here so...

 

new message from: Connor

no one? doubt that, you told me that you're there to help those guys from management

 

new message from: Connor

so there are other guys with you

 

new message from: Connor

other, rich guys with power and influence

 

new message from: Ollie

what do i care about other guys? love _you,_ connor, get that in that stupid head of yours!

 

new message from: Connor

but what if...

 

new message from: Ollie

no buts, okay? i. love. you.

 

new message from: Ollie

anyway, why would any of them be interested in a nerd like me, hm? don't even unterstand what you see in me... 

 

new message from: Ollie

connor?

 

new message from: Ollie

connor come on, pls? i'm sorry okay? just... forget it, pls?

 

new message from: Ollie

but i mean, look at you and look at me? no need to be concerned that any guy would try to get me into bed! 

 

new message from: Ollie

connor really, it's not like i get the attention from everyone like you're used to it, no worry

 

new message from: Ollie

even if i wanted (and i definitely do NOT want!!!!) to cheat on you, i probably wouldn't even find someone, so you don't need to be concerned, really!!

 

new message from: Ollie

connor? come on say sth?!

 

new message from: Connor

oliver would you just shut the fuck up for a minute!

 

new message from: Connor

you're smart. you're gorgous. you have this cute smile. you got those adorable dimples when you smile. and you smile all the fucking time!! don't know how you do that but...you're always just...so optimistic about everything! your eyes they're... just amazing. the way you can look at someone... how you listen, how you can focus one someday, it makes you feel as if you were the only important thig! and you're always there if there ja a problem. you're just such a good person, honestly, the best person i've ever met. you don't judge people because of their story, you forgive me everytime i'm being a dick. you're so. fucking. beautiful. just...all of you. your soft lips, your little nose, your back, your arms, your gentle hands, your tight ass, your long legs. and you're just not beatiful outside, also on the inside. you're the brightest person on this fucking planet. and you're just so much better and more than me, or all of the other guys out there.

 

new message from: Connor

so tell me why anyone would NOT want to get you!

 

new message from: Connor

now fucking kill me because of all the gay things i've just said! (see, you make even me saying crap like this, you're definitely the most remarkable person EVER)

 

new message from: Ollie

connor i... wow, i don't even ... 

 

new message from: Connor

oh, wait, i know a reason why those dicks will stay away from you 

 

new message from: Connor

you're _mine_ and everyone who just as much as _looks_  at you, i'm gonna kill! i'm a fucking lawyer, tell them i know how to get away with murder!

 

new message from: Ollie

love you too!

 

new message from: Ollie

you're just too cute to fear, you know that, connor walsh?


End file.
